<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight by purrrminty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344272">Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty'>purrrminty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Picnic, Stargazing, gender neutral reader, its cute lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>head full many thoughts,,,i was just chilling thinking about a stargazing date with Oikawa and decided hey why not write it so here it is &lt;3 this was originally written on my tumblr :^) also the orginal has pictures made for the texts (and idk if i can add pics) so if u care to see those the original post is on my tumblr masterlist :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the water trickling down the fountain besides you drowned out the sound of the music blaring. As you leaned against the cold cement and looked up to the night sky, you felt a calm wash over you. </p>
<p>From behind you, the moonlight forms a halo and reflects off of the water. Oikawa runs his fingers through the water and watches the ripples warp and restore your reflection. To him you look so natural. So at ease. He watches you bathe in the lunar rays like a deity. To him you are a monarch. Within him he feels that he is undeniably yours. Lost so deep beneath the waves of his feelings for you. </p>
<p>He comes to relax besides you and looks at you like you are his moon. The light bouncing off of your features further entrances him. Whether he wants it or not, he’s in deep.</p>
<p>“You know,” your voice startles him and he rips his gaze back towards the stars, “I’ve always loved the night sky.” His heart flutters.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? You should go work at NASA or something,” He chuckles, “You’re certainly smart enough.” </p>
<p>“Haha very funny. I’m not smart enough for that. I’m a bio major for a reason you know.” You nudge his arm. His heart rate picks up as he tries to laugh it off. A rebuttal sits on the tip of his tongue but you suddenly cut through once again.</p>
<p>“Y’know I’m not all that fond of my hometown but the stars? They’re to die for, Tooru.” It takes every fiber of his being to not react to the way his name sounds on your tongue.</p>
<p>“Are they? I suppose you’ll just have to take me and show me yourself then.” Little does he know his voice has the exact same effect on you.</p>
<p>“I suppose I will,” you laugh at him, “The moon has always been so comforting. I supposed it can feel cold and distant but it’s so soft and calming all the same.” Oikawa doesn’t know how to push his feelings past his tongue. As badly as he wants to be vulnerable with you, he’s not so comfortable with the possibility of rejection at the moment.</p>
<p>But you’re just so radiant. What else could he do? Really it’s just so unfair of you to make him like this. He wants nothing more than to spend eternity besides you under the moon.</p>
<p>“We should go stargazing sometime.” You say before he can. A grin overtakes his face at the thought.</p>
<p>“Yeah? I suppose that can be arranged. What with my busy schedule and all.”</p>
<p>“Mhm. Tell me when you’re free then and I’ll set everything up.” A soft laugh that you can’t hold back escapes when you see the soft blush on his cheeks. A quick glance at the time and it’s decided you two have to part for now. So you both head home with the night already replaying in your minds.</p>
<p>Just as you’re slipping into bed, hoping for a long night of rest, your phone pings with a message from Oikawa.</p>
<p>♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: so you still on for stargazing? i know a good spot so you don't have to worry about that<br/>(y/n): hell yeah!!<br/>(y/n): sweeet😎!! that does make it easier lmao<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: alright! wooing you under the stars is a go😎💖<br/>(y/n): lmaooo nice try but im not that easy<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: 🥺not even for me?<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: dw ill change that<br/>(y/n): bring some pillows and ill change my mind❤<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: ...deal<br/>♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥</p>
<p>He always could put a smile on your face. You set your phone back down and thought back on your night as you get settled underneath your covers.</p>
<p>★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★</p>
<p>“You brought food!!” Oikawa exclaims when he sees you set everything you brought out. </p>
<p>“Yeah, didn’t want you to get too hungry,” You snickered. </p>
<p>“Normally I’d be offended but I’ll overlook it this time,” he says as he takes his place on the blanket and lays back. He says he’s “overlooking it” but the small pout on his face says something completely different.</p>
<p>“Oh, whatever,” You say as you lay back besides him. He huffs once again and you mumble out a “drama queen”. A quiet lulls over you as you relax and look up at the stars. The air nips at your cheeks and you’re grateful that you brought a jacket. One look over at Oikawa and you’re hooked. He’s intently looking up at the stars and you can’t help but admire him. Beneath the stars is clearly where he belongs. Peace radiates from him and the way the light reflects off his cheeks makes him look truly angelic. In the moment he looks so soft and your heart flutters. </p>
<p>“Do you know any constellations?” He asks, breaking the silence. You whip your head back to the stars and pretend you weren’t staring.</p>
<p>“Not any that I could pick out from the sky.”</p>
<p>“Let me show you some then,” He grins and begins to point out the stars for you. Everytime he looks over to you while speaking you feel your strength falter. He suddenly stops mid sentence and gets wide eyed. He sits up and reaches for his phone.</p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’?” You ask as you push yourself up on your elbows.</p>
<p>“You’ll see,” He winks at you and turns back to his phone. After a few taps he sets it down and music starts playing.</p>
<p>“Oh? Setting the mood I see,” You chuckle and reach over for some of the food you had brought. He stands up and extends his hand to you with a smile. You look up at him and poke his hand.</p>
<p>“Well? Are you gonna dance with me or leave me hanging?” He chuckles and starts to slowly retract his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey wait!” You laugh and put your food down as you lurch forward to grab his hand and pull yourself up. He laughs with you as he pulls you with him to the grass and sways with you to the soft music still playing in the background. You both laugh as he twirls you around. He pulls you close to him and rests his head against yours. He hums along to the music as he pulls you around through the grass.</p>
<p>“As fun as it would’ve been to dance with you at that party, I much prefer being with you like this,” He says as you continue to sway in his arms. You hum in agreement.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tooru?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Still down for wooing me under the stars?”</p>
<p>“Am I not already?” He pouts and playfully pokes you.</p>
<p>“Nevermind,” You start to pull away from him.</p>
<p>“Hey wait-,” He laughs and pulls you against him.</p>
<p>“I suppose this is fine,” You playfully sigh and relax back into him, “You know if you keep pouting like that it might end up permanently etched on your face.”</p>
<p>“I’m going back to look at the stars,” He lightly pushes you away and starts to walk back towards the blanket, “You know one of these days-.” You stumble towards him and wrap your arms around him from behind.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you know you love me,” You say teasingly as his hands come to rest over yours.</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” He smiles as he turns around in your arms, “How’d you know back hugs are my weakness?” He strokes your cheek before wrapping his arms around you.</p>
<p>“I’m just that good,” You say with a grin.</p>
<p>“You really are,” He softly sighs and looks at you with pure adoration shining through. You don’t want to have too much hope but you’re about 99% sure that he feels the same way  that you do.</p>
<p>“Hey what’s going on in that head of yours, Starlight?” He snaps you out of your thoughts with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“Huh? Starlight?” You ask and poke him in the side. He giggles and pokes you back.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t you think it’s fitting?”</p>
<p>“Uhh I- anyways do you want some of the dessert that I brought?” You weaseled your way out of his arms to avoid the subject. The music is still softly playing as you sit down and take a bite of the food you had grabbed earlier. He sits down besides you and you hand him a plate. </p>
<p>“Aw are you tired of dancing with me already?” He teases you as he pulls you closer to him, “What? I don’t want you to get cold.” He says in response to your confused look.</p>
<p>After looking at the stars for a while longer, you both check the time and realize you should head home. As your both packing up he pecks your cheek</p>
<p>“Thank you. For taking me out here, I mean.” He says with a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Well I heard there’s a meteor shower not too long from now if you ever wanna do this again,” You say as you turn away to finish packing everything up. He chuckles.</p>
<p>“Of course I do, Starlight,” He pinches your cheek, “Alright, I’ll get going now. Text me when you get back home, please.” You rest your hand on your cheek.</p>
<p>“Yeah I will. Don’t worry, Sunshine.” </p>
<p>“Gasp. I get a nickname now? I’m honored, truly.” He chuckles, “Get home safe.” He waves goodbye and you both head on your way to your respective homes. When you arrive at home you make a mental note to set up that meteor shower date.</p>
<p>♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: thanks for spending time with me today<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: tell me when you have more info about that meteor shower :D!<br/>(y/n): will do😎<br/>(y/n): have a gnn<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: aww u too<br/>(y/n): nvm i hope you have a nightmare<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: aww if you wanted to be in my dreams you just had to say so❤<br/>(y/n): night.<br/>Dumbass&lt;3: 😳<br/>♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥</p>
<p>A grin crossed your face. You couldn’t wait for that meteor shower to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive never posted to ao3 before so i hope this was enjoyable<br/>if u wanna see more i have some works thatre only on my tumblr (cause they dont feel worth posting again but hey if your desperate for content like me lmao)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>